The enormity in the amounts and types of data in all aspects of local and server systems continues to increase in at a never-ending pace. In the search domain, the effectiveness and efficiency of search engines, for example, become critical components in finding the desired information. Techniques employed to improve the quality of the search engine include improvements in the ranking algorithms. In other domains such as for advertisement recommendations and personalized recommendations, for example, the handling and processing of disparate media types is also a challenge.